On The Run
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Ahsoka tries to leave the Jedi Order after being framed, but Anakin doesn't want to let her. What will happen? Potential Anisoka. AU (Padme Amidala not present)
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**On The Run**

**Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Mild Language**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I walk slowly down the stairs of the Jedi Temple at sunset, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ahsoka, wait," Anakin calls to me.

I ignore Anakin's call. It feels like a hole has been ripped in me. The Jedi Council did not believe me when I told them I did not murder Letta Turmond. No one trusted me. Well, except Anakin.

"Ahsoka," Anakin calls again, his voice cracking.

Once again, I ignore his call.

"I love you Ahsoka," Anakin shouts after me.

Those four words give me pause. I'd been wanting to hear those beautiful words for quite a while. I turn halfway, and he bursts into a jog to catch up with me.

"Ahsoka, I love you," he says again. "All I've ever done for you, do you think I did that just because I felt a responsibility to protect my Padawan?"

"I… I don't know," I say as I wipe a tear away.

"Everything I did for you, I did because I'm in love with you, Ahsoka," Anakin says, "I just want you to be happy and as safe as possible."

"Do you think maybe that I'd be more happy not as a Jedi," I snap with incredible venom.  
Anakin recoils. Crap. I've hurt him.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I didn't mean to say that. I'm just... My temper's short."

"It's okay, Snips."  
Involuntarily, I laugh at that, and I see a brief flash of joy. I realize that the use of the nickname was intended to make me laugh and help me feel better. Initially, I'm angry, but then I realize, Anakin's really just trying to help.

"I just… the Jedi have been your entire life, Ahsoka," he says, "and I didn't think you'd be happy if you left behind something that was such a normal way of life for you!"

"I don't know, master," I say, "or should I just call you Anakin, seeing as you're not my master anymore?"

I wipe a tear from my eyes. I turn and continue walking down the steps. Anakin Force dashes in front of me.

"Ahsoka, please," he says, "Think of how much it would hurt me if you left, I mean, think about it, I admitted I was in love with you, and now you just walk away from me?"

As I open my mouth to speak, nothing comes out. I feel myself dropping to the ground, and darkness covers my vision.

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2: Order 66

**On The Run**

**Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

When I wake, I am in a large room. I recognize it as the Jedi Temple medbay. Anakin's gripping my hand, and he is snoring loudly. I stir, and sit upright. Anakin wakes from the shift of my hand.

"Are you okay, Ahsoka? You collapsed outside."  
"Yes I'm fine. How long was I out?"  
"Two days. How are you feeling?"  
"Much better," I answer with a smile, "and I've got something to say that I think you'll like," I add.

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"I'm going to come back. That's what I was going to say before I collapsed. I don't want to hurt you, Anakin."  
I lean over to Anakin, and kiss him full on the lips.

"I love you, Anakin," I say. "That's why I'm going to stay. Because I love you and don't want to hurt you. After all, why would I hurt you if I loved you? And since it would hurt you for me to leave, I won't leave."

POV: Third Person

For another year, Anakin and Ahsoka went on Jedi missions together until one day, something happened...

POV: Ahsoka Tano

Anakin and I sat in our dorm room. The door blows open, and Anakin ignites his lightsaber, stepping in front of me protectively. I leap up, and ignite mine. Blaster bolts fly from the open door, and Anakin deflects them. He springs, his azure blade slashing through the air and destroying the clone shock troopers' blasters. He Force pushes them against the wall of the hallway, knocking them out on impact, and gestures.  
"Come on, Ahsoka! I don't know why the clones are after us, but we've got to get out of here!"

We run out into the hallway, lightsabers in ready positions. A squad of commandoes runs out in front of us. Anakin's lightsaber flashes five times, destroying the clones' blasters. Anakin Force pushes all but one into the wall, knocking them down. He pins one to the wall with his mechanical arm.

"Why have the clones turned on the Jedi?"  
"You'll never win, traitor," the clone growls, as he pulls out his sidearm and fires into Anakin's stomach.

Anakin is thrown away. He rolls to his feet and leaps at the clone, swinging his lightsaber. The clone's head fell. My gut screams danger, so I tackle him, knocking him through a hole that had opened in the hole. We enter the dark hole just as a pair of laser blasts scorch through the space where we were standing.

**TBC…..**


End file.
